Young Love
by truefaller
Summary: Fluffy Dipcifica oneshots. What happens when Pacifica realizes she might have feelings for Dipper? Will she confess them, keep them to herself, or will someone else confess them for her? Will Dipper even forgive her for being so mean to him and Mabel? Read to find out! :)
1. Young Love

Young Love

by: truefaller

Oneshot

 **Note: This takes place right after the party ends in the episode Northwest Mansion Mystery. NWHS never happened. Thanks for reading!**

Pacifica's POV

I can't believe I stood up to my parents, and all thanks to Dipper Pines, of all people. Even after I treated him and Mabel horribly, he still helped me. Nobody has ever done something like that for me. But was he really right about my parents? I don't know what to think anymore. May as well get some sleep.

As I go to my bedroom, I walk past the hallway that me and Dipper were in earlier when I made him put on a tuxedo for the party. I notice his hat is still on the floor. Huh. For some odd reason, I find myself picking it up. I grip it tightly and run to my room before my parents can see me, although they are probably asleep. I close the door and collapse on my bed. I look at the hat. Tears form in my eyes. He was right. I don't have to be like my parents, and form now on, I won't. I should probably return his hat. I decide I'll go tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Before I know it, I'm fast asleep.

I open my eyes. The sun in shining in through my window. I realize that I am gripping Dipper's hat against my chest. I am also still in my party dress. I get up to get dressed, for I need to leave the house before my parents wake up. As I sneak downstairs and out the door, I realize my thoughts keep going back to Dipper, with his cute smile, the way his brown eyes twinkle when he solves a mystery, even how his soft, brown locks float around his face in a slight breeze... Pacifica! Snap out of it! What am i doing? I'm just returning his hat. I cannot stay to chat. If my parents see my at the Mystery Shack, I'm dead meat. I finally arrive at the Mystery Shack. I bang on the door. To my surprise, Mabel opens it.

"Hi Pacifica! What are you doing here?" I roll my eyes.

"I just came to give your lame brother his dumb hat back." I say. Mabel frowns.

"He left to go find some creature or something in the forest. I was about to go find him. I guess you can leave his hat here- unless you want to come with me! It would be so fun!" Mabel gushes. I hardly hear her. Once again, I find my thoughts going back to Dipper.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Whatever." I say. Mabel grabs my hand and pulls me into the house.

"Hey Grunkle Stan! Pacifica and I are going to go find Dipper! We'll be back later bye!" What have I gotten myself into? Mabel walks outside and I follow her into a golf cart. I brush the dirt off my seat before I sit down. All of a sudden, the golf cart lurches forward and hurtles toward the woods nearby at an alarming rate.

"Mabel! Can't you slow this thing down!" I say, hanging on to my seat. I didn't think golf carts could go this fast!

"We're almost there!" She says back with a huge grin on her face. Remorse floods over me. I am a horrible, horrible person to have wiped that grin off her face. Tears well up in my eyes.

"Mabel, I-" I look down at my hands folded neatly in my lap. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you. I just-" She stops the golf cart.

"It's okay, Pacifica. Any hard feelings I had for you were washed away after Dipper told me what happened at the party. He isn't mad either." She pulls out a sticker that says UR 4GVN with a thumbs up on it and puts it on my jacket.

"Thanks, Mabel."

"Are we friends now!?" Mabel says excitedly.

"Yes." I say. This time, I don't roll my eyes or add some rude comment. For once, I am sincere. Mabel squeals with delight and practically kills me with a hug.

" Let's go find Dipper! I can't wait to tell him that we are BFFs!" I can't help but blush at the mention of his name. Why am I doing that? My thoughts are interrupted by the golf cart lurching forward. Pretty soon we find Dipper, journal in hand, mumbling something abut crystals being impossible, whatever that means.

"Dipper! Me and Pacifica are BFFs now! And she's going to help us find the crystals! Isn't that great!" Mabel tells Dipper. He looks back at me standing by the golf cart.

"Pacifica? What are you doing here?" I blush and hold out his hat.

"I just wanted to return this. I thought you might need it, since it's pretty hot out today. I also wanted to say, um, thanks, for helping me." I stumble with my words.

"Oh, ok. No problem." He says as he takes his hat and adjusts it on his head.

"I was just about to go look in that cave for some magic crystals. You can come, if you want." He says.

"Oh, thats okay. It looks all dirty in there. I'll just stay here and watch the cart." I says. No way am I going into that cave. Dipper shrugs.

"You can watch my hat and the cart while we're in there. I don't want it to get wet, and we might have to wade through a river in there.

"Ok." I say. He and Mabel walk into the cave. I sit on the cart for a while holding Dipper's hat. I grow bored quickly. I place Dipper's hat on my head. I think back to last night. He is pretty cute, I guess. Especially when he told me I don't have to be like my parents. That was pretty hot, actually. What am I thinking? Uh-oh. I have a crush on Dipper Pines! This is bad! Really, really bad. If my parents ever found out- I quickly remember Dipper's encouragement. Who cares what they think! I find myself going back to my daydreaming about Dipper. This time, I imagine our first date, our first dance, our first kiss...

"Pacifica? Why are you wearing Dipper's hat?" Mabel's face perks up. "You like him!" She squeals.

"I'll help you two have some alone time. Wink, wink. Hurry and get out of the golf cart." she tells me.

"Wait, wha-" I say as she practically shoves me out of the golf cart.

"It's for love, Pacifica!" She says and drives off. Oh great, Dipper's going to be back any-

"Pacifica? Where did Mabel go? And the golf cart? And why are you wearing my hat?" He asks, clearly confused. I turn bright red. I forgot to take off his hat.

"Oh! Well,um, you see, the sun got in my eyes, so I just put on your hat. Mabel just drove off in the golf cart for no apparent reason." I say. I give his hat to him. "You can have it back now."

"Oh, okay. I thought you looked kinda cute in it. I-I mean. Ugh!" He slaps his forehead and sits on the ground.

"Can I pay you to pretend that never happened?" He says, with a slight smile. I don't know why, but I really want to kiss him at this moment. All of a sudden, I cup my hands around his blushing face and give him a kiss. Not a quick one, either. Dipper lets out a small squeal. I laugh into the kiss. I finally let go of him and turn bright red after realizing what I've done. Why on earth did I do that? What was I thinking! Maybe I was just caught up in the moment. Now I have no chance with Dipper. He interrupts my thoughts.

"What's wrong? Am I a bad kisser? I knew it. Look, I haven't had a whole lot of experience in that department and-"

"No, no! That's not it! I just realized what I did. I'm really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Are you kidding me? That was the greatest moment of my life!" Dipper says.

"Really?" I ask. I look up into his big brown eyes.

"Really. Are you sure I wasn't a bad kisser?"

"Quite positive, in fact." I say flirtily. " You just need to out your hands on my hips, like this." I says as I place his hands on my waist. He turns bright red. "And just put more passion into your kiss, like this." I kiss him again. "Now you try." He leaves his hands on my waist and kisses my like I showed him. I tingle.

"Much, much, much better." I say. And it is. Everything is. Thanks to this mystery-solving cutie, my life is now 100% better.


	2. Movie Date

_Movie Date_

oneshot

by: truefaller

 **Pacifica's POV**

I can't believe it's been five years since I first met Dipper and Mabel. I really can't believe that Dipper is my new boyfriend! I only took him five years to ask, but better late then never, right? Tonight everyone is going out to dinner, so it will be just me and Dipper at the Shack. Gotta thank Mabel for that one. I squeal and fall back on my bed. I wonder what we will do. Maybe watch a movie. I'll cuddle up to him. Maybe we can even share our first kiss. I sigh. I hear Dipper honk the horn on his car. I run downstairs to meet him at the door. We hurry to get into his car, as if by habit from wanting to be inseen by my parents, but I forgot that they are at some party tonight. They don't really care what I do anymore. I guess, to them I'm a hopless case. To me, that means sweet, sweet freedom. I grab Dipper's hand as we walk to the old truck. He opens my door first, then gets into his own. I take his hand again.

"Pacifica, as much as i like you holding my hand, I need both hands to drive."

At least turn on some music, Dip." I say. He turns on the radio and I sing along with the words. Dipper attempts, but fails. I laugh at his efforts.

"Hey! At least I'm trying." He says. I laugh. He is too cute. We pull into the Shack. As we get out, I slip my hand into his. I really gotta thank Mabel for doing this. We walk into the living room.

"There's a horror movie on tonight. Do you want to watch it?" He asks.

"Sure." I say. We sit down on the chair, which is big enough for both of us. He turns on the TV. I get closer and closer to him. Finally I am close enough to rest my head on his chest. Dipper puts his arm around me and pulls me even closer. I look up into his eyes. We lean in closer and closer, until finally our lips crash against each other's. I feel butterflies. This is great. This was so worth the wait. He is a surprisingly good kisser. All of a sudden Mabel and Grunkle Stan walk in to find us kissing on the couch. We struggle to untangle our arms quickly enough and Dipper falls on the floor.

"Hey Dipper! You got lipstick all over your face!" Grunkle Stan says. Dipper blushes. Mabel squeals.

"You two are perfect for each other!" Mabel says. She walks up to us and elbows me. "Is Sir Dippingsauce a good kisser, Pacifica?" she asks. with a smirk. I blush.

"Yes. Yes he is. Now, If you'll excuse us, we weren't done yet."


End file.
